We're Screwed
by lrherr0405
Summary: Set in the Trying To Keep A Secret universe. It's Senior Prom Night and Riley, Lucas, Zay and Farkle are about to embark on the biggest night of their lives. However, Riley and Farkle are having second thoughts. What will happen? Find out!


**Author's Note :** This is another story set in the _Trying To Keep A Secret_ series. It's called We're Screwed. It's Senior Prom Night and Riley, Maya, Farkle, Zay and Lucas are about to have the time of their lives. Riley and Farkle are having second thoughts about said night. I don't own Girl Meets World. Disney does. On to the story!

* * *

 **We're Screwed**

It was Prom Night and Riley was nervous. Why? From the stories, she had heard, people in a relationship typically consummated that relationship on this particular night. _Farkle might want that,_ Riley thought. _He is a guy after all. I'm sure he's thought about it. What if he wants it? Will I be able to say no to him? He wouldn't push, would he? I may not want to have sex but I would like to sleep next to him._

 _He might push,_ another voice chimed in. _He is a guy after all._

 _True. I'll just say I got sick at the last second! His prom night should not be ruined._ With that plan in mind, Riley got ready for school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Farkle was thinking about the same subject. He decided to wait until Riley was ready to have sex. That being said, he just wanted to sleep beside her. They had never done that before.

 _But wait,_ Farkle thought. _What if she wants it? Then we're good, right?_

 _Not so fast,_ another voice chimed in. _If Riley wants it and you chicken out, she might think there's something wrong with your relationship._

 _What do I do?_ The first voice asked.

 _Lie and tell her you got sick today,_ the second voice reasoned. _Don't ruin her prom._

 _Got it._ With that, Farkle got ready for the day.

* * *

When Riley got to school, she immediately went to Farkle's locker. She spotted him taking out books from his locker. _Good,_ Riley thought. _He's here. Get it over with._ Then she walked toward him. "Hey Farkle?" Riley asked. "We need to talk about tonight."

"Sure Riley", Farkle said. "What's up?"

"I think I'm coming down with a cold", Riley said. "I won't be able to go to prom tonight." Then she coughed for extra emphasis.

"That's fine", Farkle said. "I'm not going tonight either. I've also got a cold."

"Oh", Riley said awkwardly. "That's cool. See you in class?"

"Yeah", Farkle said. "See you in class."

Then they walked to their next class together thinking, _Whew, that's a relief!_

Unfortunately, today was the day that Mr. Matthews picked to talk about the topic of voting. "Voting is a precious concept", he started. "You go to a particular location, grab a ballet, go behind a curtain, cast your ballot and then leave. It's something that we, as Americans should never take lightly. It only happens once every four years."

As he was talking, Riley and Farkle were blushing. After he finished, Riley put up her hand. "Dad?"

"Yeah Riley?" Her dad asked.

"What if you were to not vote because you were scared?" Riley asked.

"What's there to be scared about Riles?" Maya asked. "As long as you talk to the right people, voting isn't scary. It's a beautiful thing."

Riley thought about it. _She's right,_ Riley thought. _I need to talk to Farkle about this._

Mr. Matthews spread his hands out. "There's your answer." Then he continued with the lesson.

The rest of the day was a blur for Riley. Soon, the bell rang and she met Farkle at his locker. "Farkle", she said authoritatively. "We need to talk about tonight...now." She then dragged him into the janitor's closet and shut the door.

"Farkle", she started. "How do you feel about the topic of sex?"

Farkle turned bright red. "Um...It can be a beautiful thing. But ideally, one would wait until marriage. Why are you asking the question?"

"Because…..", Riley said softly. "I thought we were going to have sex tonight."

"Because it's prom and we have to?" Farkle scoffed. "Riley, I'm perfectly happy waiting until you're ready to have sex. I'm not going to pressure you to do anything you have to."

Riley smiled. "Thanks Farkle. Still wanna go to the prom?"

Farkle thought about it. "Actually", he said. "My answer is no. How about we both pretend to be sick and watch a movie together? That way, we both don't feel the pressure of tonight."

Riley smiled. "Sounds good to me." Then she gave Farkle a questioning look. "Why were you feeling the pressure?" She asked.

Farkle blushed. "Because if you wanted it and I refused, you'd think there was something wrong with me."

At his comment, Riley shook her head. "Farkle, you're you. There is nothing wrong with you. I admire the fact that you want to wait for sex. That said, I do want to start sleeping with you; just sleep, no physical activity."

Farkle smiled. "I can do that. Shall we go?" He asked, extending his arm.

"We shall", Riley said, taking his arm.

Then they both headed to Riley's apartment.

* * *

Once all their friends were in Riley's room, Riley and Farkle told them their news. After having told their friends' news, Maya, Lucas and Zay were very suspicious of their friends.

"So Riles", Maya asked. "Why have you and Farkle decided to not go to prom?"

"We're both sick Maya", Riley responded. She then coughed for good measure.

"Yeah", Farkle added. "We don't want to get everyone else sick."

"But you guys have been looking forward to this for weeks!" Lucas interjected.

Riley shrugged. "The human body gets sick at the worst times. There's nothing we can do about that."

"Yeah!" Farkle said. "Lay off!"

"What really going on here, guys?" Maya asked. "It's just a dance."

"Yeah", Zay added. "You go and dance with your date. It's simple really."

"The stakes are high on prom night", Farkle said. "We decided we don't need to deal with that drama if we weren't sick that is."

As Farkle was saying this, Cory and Topanga walked into Riley's room.

Topanga furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Why aren't you and Farkle dressed Riley?"

"We're both sick, Mom", Riley said. "We've decided to spend our night here."

"Time for guy talk!" Cory exclaimed, yanking both Farkle, Lucas and Zay out of the Riley's room.

"I hope he doesn't kill them", Maya said fearfully.

"He better not", Riley growled. "Farkle and I have a movie to watch."

"Uh huh", Maya said. "Sure Riley. You just want to have S-E-X with Farkle."

"No I don't!" Riley said. "I just want to sleep with him!" She exclaimed loudly.

At her comment, Maya and Topanga's jaws dropped simultaneously.

 _Wow,_ Maya thought. _Riley's ready._

 _She's an adult,_ Topanga thought. _If she thinks she's ready, I'm not standing in her way._

Riley took in their silence. "Not sex, you perverts! Just sleep...beside each other."

"Uh huh", Maya said. "You want to 'sleep' with Farkle. Then the thought hit her. "EEWWW! You want to have sex with Farkle?!"

Riley sighed and gave up. _I'll play along,_ she mused. "He is my boyfriend, Maya. I have thought about it on occasion. Also, if he becomes my husband, sex is a definite possibility."

At this point, Maya felt like vomiting. "That's so disgusting. I'm gonna need therapy." Then she left Riley's room.

Topanga laughed. "You're not actually having sex with Farkle tonight, are you?"

"No", Riley said. "We've talked about it. We're not ready, yet. If we marry each other, then it's definitely on the table."

Topanga nodded approvingly. "Good girl." Then they followed Maya out of the room.

* * *

Cory was just about to drill the boys when they heard a scream, "EEWWW!" The rest of the words, however were muffled and couldn't be heard. Then they saw Maya run past them and leave the apartment.

"What got into her?" Cory asked.

Zay shrugged. "Maybe Topanga told them her prom story."

Lucas shuddered. "That's disgusting."

Cory smiled. _Good job Topanga._ "Boys, if you're going to take your relationships to the next level, be aware of the potential consequences. Even if you plan properly, things can change in a minute."

"Don't worry, sir", Farkle said. "I'm not going to do anything with your daughter except sleep with her."

Lucas, Zay and Cory all stared at him.

"What?" Farkle said shrugging. "Not sex. Just sleep beside each other."

"Uh huh", Lucas said. "Sure Farkle. You're gonna 'sleep' with Riley.

"Just sleep", Farkle said. "No sex."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy", Zay added. Then Farkle's earlier statement came back to him. "Wait. Is that why you didn't want to go to prom? Is it because you thought you had to have sex with Riley?"

Farkle looked down, blushing hard. "Yes", he muttered softly.

Mr. Matthews took a long look at Farkle. _It seems like Riley and Farkle just really want to sleep together, no sex. Quite surprising if you ask me. Most guys and girls would want to have sex at that age. Topanga and I nearly consummated our relationship on this night, after all. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt on this one. I trust him more than Lucas. But, just in case, I'll leave a box of condoms-_

"Sir", Farkle asked. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Farkle", Mr. Matthews started. "Have a good sick movie night with Riley . As for Zay and Lucas, remember what I said earlier."

"Yes sir", both Lucas and Zay responded.

"Good", Mr. Matthews nodded his head in approval.

Then they all headed over to the prom, leaving Riley and Farkle behind.

* * *

That's the end of this first chapter. Please review (constructively ).


End file.
